


Fun in the Laundry Room

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Fun [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jason, Butt Slapping, Light BDSM, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Nico, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico pounces on Jason in the laundry room, eager for some quick, rough sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nico and Jason are adults in this.  
> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr in 2015.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **If you see any errors, please point them out to me!

Jason was doing laundry when he felt Nico come up behind him. He could feel Nico’s gaze burning into his back. He ignored it, sorting the dirty clothes and tossing the white into the washing machine. Nico watched Jason silently, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He restlessly shifted his legs, trying to ease the tightness in his jeans from his growing erection. Watching Jason doing mundane tasks always turned him on. Specifically, watching Jason’s muscles moving under his white T-shirt as he did those tasks turned him on.

When Jason pulled off his shirt to throw it in the washing machine, baring his back to Nico’s gaze, Nico lost his patience and control. Nico pounced on Jason, pushing him against the washing machine. Nico pressed himself against Jason’s back, rubbing his hips against Jason’s ass. They moaned together. Nico grabbed Jason’s hips to hold him in place.

“Nico, what are you- Oh!” Jason cried out when Nico bit his neck. Nico was shorter than Jason, but still tall enough to reach Jason’s neck. Jason tilted his head, baring his neck for Nico. Nico growled at the action and started biting and licking Jason’s neck. Each moan and cry Jason let out spurred Nico on and made his cock twinge.

Nico reached around Jason’s waist and unbuttoned his jeans with one hand while he unbuttoned his own jeans with the other hand. He hissed when the air hit his sensitive cock but after it was free, he didn’t touch it. Instead, he reached inside Jason’s boxers and fisted Jason’s hardening cock, making Jason gasp. He yanked at Jason’s jeans and boxers, tugging them down to Jason’s ankles.

Jason gripped the edge of the washing machine, leaning slightly forward. His hips thrust into Nico’s hand and he clenched his teeth. His release was fast approaching. Nico recognized the signs that Jason was on the edge and abruptly let go completely. Jason whined and his hips thrusted into the air, trying to get some friction on his cock.

Nico smirked, relishing the sight of Jason being so needy. Nico stroked his hand down Jason’s side tenderly. And then suddenly slapped his ass, earning a small scream and then a low moan when he massaged the sting away. Grinning, Nico dropped to his knees behind Jason. Jason looked over his shoulder and his breath caught when he saw Nico on his knees.

Nico spread Jason’s cheeks and blew across Jason’s pucker. The muscle twitched and Jason moaned softly. He pushed his hips back, pushing his ass more towards Nico. Nico, feeling playful, leaned in and licked across Jason’s hole and then blew on it again.

Jason cried out, his grip on the washing machine tightening. “Nico! Oh, ah! Do something! I need you to- Ah!”

Nico chuckled. He repeated his actions and spent a few minutes slapping Jason’s ass and licking at his rim. He pulled back when Jason begged again. “What do you need, Jason?”

Jason dropped his head, his face heating up. When he remained silent, Nico bit his ass hard. Jason jerked and hissed.

“What. Do. You. Need?” Nico repeated, licking Jason’s rim after each word.

“You! Oh, gods, I need you, Nico! Please!”

Nico smirked and pulled away completely. He kept Jason’s cheeks spread and spit on his rim but didn’t touch him again. Jason whimpered and his hips bucked desperately. “Be specific, Jason. What do you need?”

“Y-Your cock, gods, I need your cock!”  
Nico smiled and rewarded Jason by rubbing his thighs gently. Jason sighed and leaned into the touch. “I have to prep you first so I won’t hurt you, Jason.”

Jason nodded and bent completely over the washing machine, resting his chest and cheek against the lid. He was still gripping the washing machine to keep from reaching down and stroking himself. “Hurry, please.”  
Nico nodded. Without any warning, he shoved his face into Jason’s ass completely. He wasted no time in licking and sucking Jason’s pucker and then pressing his tongue inside. Jason bucked back against him, screaming. Nico grabbed his hips to hold him still.

Once Nico decided his hole was wet enough, he pulled away and sucked on his fingers. After they were wet too, Nico gently inserted one into Jason’s hole. Jason moaned and bit his lip. Nico slowly worked on finger into him, listening to Jason closely for any sign that he should stop. Once he could easily fit one finger up to his last knuckle, he slipped a second finger in. He repeated the process until he had three fingers pistoning in and out of Jason’s hole. He kept going until Jason was sobbing and pleading for release.

Nico stood up and removed his fingers. Jason whined and Nico chuckled. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move,” Nico said. Jason nodded at the order. Satisfied, Nico turned off the washroom light and shadow traveled to their bedroom. It only took him a couple minutes to locate the lube and condom, slip the condom on, shadow travel back to the washroom, and then turn the light back on.

Jason was still in the same position, bent over the washing machine with his pants down around his ankles, his hips unconsciously thrusting into the air. Nico licked his lips and had to grip his cock tight to keep from coming right then. Nico stepped up behind Jason and ran his hand down Jason’s back. Jason sighed and arched his back.

Nico took a precious moment to lube up his cock and Jason’s hole. He dropped the tube of lube to the floor an lined up his cock. And then, he unexpectedly thrust into Jason, bottoming out in one stroke. Jason screamed and clenched his eyes shut. Nico gripped Jason’s hips, holding him still so Nico could hit just the right angle to hit his prostate with every thrust.

It only took a few minutes before they were both on the edge but Nico wanted Jason to come first. He reached around Jason again and started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Jason started sobbing again and all it took was Nico biting his neck to send him over.

Jason screamed as he came, spurting cum all over the side of the washing machine. Nico fucked him through it, not stopping until Jason begged him to stop because it was too much. Nico pulled out and grabbed Jason’s hair, tugging him downwards. Jason got the hint and turned to face Nico before he sunk down to his knees. It was a bit awkward with his pants around his ankles, but he managed.

Nico kept a hold on his hair, tilting his head back to make him look up at Nico. With his other hand, Nico pulled off the condom, threw it aside, and stroked his cock, twisting his fist over the tip. Jason opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting for Nico to cum. The sight was enough for Nico. With a moan, Nico leaned over Jason and started cumming, bracing himself on the washing machine. He held his cock in front of Jason’s face and spurted cum all over it. Jason closed his eyes as cum painted his face. Some of it landed on his tongue and he swallowed it down.

When Nico was spent, he dropped to his knees in front of Jason. He leaned forward and licked Jason’s face clean and then kissed Jason. Jason moaned into Nico’s mouth and Nico moaned back. They kissed until they were breathless and the pulled apart. They stared at each other and suddenly Nico blushed.

Jason laughed. “After all that, you can still blush?”

Nico shoved his shoulder gently. “We should get cleaned up and wipe down the washing machine.”

Jason nodded. “I don’t know if I can move though, to be honest.” Nico started laughing and Jason laughed with him.


End file.
